Segunda oportunidad
by Miss GRavedad 18
Summary: SAINW-verse. En una realidad donde ellos tienen una clara desventaja, donde la palabra familia es cosa del pasado y donde las perdidas son cada vez más significativas, Raphael comprenderá que sólo el tiempo le dara aquello que creyó le sería negado hasta el día en que deba despedirse de este mundo. Advertencias; muerte de personajes, Tcest, Slash, Rape. No menores de 18 años.


Quise hacer una versión se SAINW para fans del T-cest, así que este fue el resultado que salió de mi imaginativa mente. Será un fic muy corto; sólo 3 capítulos. Este primero está basado ligeramente en un comic de _NeatTea_ , titulado " _FGD_ ". Se me ocurrió la idea después de leerlo, así que en verdad espero que les guste.

Si no han leído el comic, se los recomiendo; el dibujo es bastante regular y muy cuidado, pero lo verdaderamente bueno es la historia (casi lloro al final). Lo pueden encontrar en la página de _Inkbunny_.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Futuras escenas para adultos. T-cest y Slash. Muerte de personajes (por el hecho de que esté basado en el universo SAINW les puede decir que esto tal vez no acabe como ustedes esperan).

Si han superado todas las advertencias y desean seguir leyendo… ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

…

Capítulo 1: Vida.

Splinter había muerto, y en el intento por vengar a su padre, Donatello había sufrido las consecuencias de una mala decisión y ahora había desaparecido.

La guarida se encontraba en plena discusión, pues Michelangelo presenciaba en primera fila una fuerte discusión entre sus dos hermanos mayores; los dos restantes.

—¡Dejaste que se lo llevaran! —reclamó el de rojo—. ¡DEJASTE QUE SE LO LLEVARAN Y AHORA ESTÁ EN MANOS DEL ENEMIGO! ¿Sabes lo que esos imbéciles le harán? ¡DONATELLO ESTÁ HERIDO!

—Eso ya lo sé —respondió el joven líder, aún sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos a sus hermanos.

El menor de los hermanos casi podía ver el humo salir de la cabeza de Raphael, lo que decía claramente el nivel de su molestia, y aunque era claro que estaba perdiendo los estribos en esos momentos, no era justo que toda la responsabilidad la dejara caer sobre los hombros de quien ahora, tras las malas circunstancias que los rodeaban, se había convertido en la cabeza de la familia.

Leonardo se recargó en una de las paredes de la alcantarilla y resbalo por esta, quedando sentado en el suelo mientras aferraba sus manos a su rostro para que ninguno de sus hermanos pudiera ver las lágrimas que con descaro salían de sus ojos; en estos momentos, sus emociones se habían apoderado de su cuerpo y desobedecían totalmente su razón.

—¡Leo! —el más pequeño se asustó al ver a su hermano en esas circunstancias.

—Estoy bien, Mikey —se levantó enseguida, evitando que su hermano lo tocara siquiera—. Tengo que preparar el cuerpo de nuestro padre.

El fuego en el interior en Raphael se tranquilizó cuando vio al mayor alejarse de la entrada a la guarida; sabía que se le había cargado la mano un poco. Después de todo, Leonardo también había perdido a su padre aquél día.

Leonardo también había perdido a un hermano hace nada.

…

—¿De nuevo irás a patrullar la ciudad?

Raphael se quedó quieto cuando escuchó a Michelangelo tras él, pues estaba a punto de salir a la ciudad como cada noche desde hace dos semanas. No le importaba que Leo insistiera tantas veces que era peligroso; estaban quebrados emocionalmente, y esa era una gran desventaja para el equipo.

—Si quieres decirle a Leo, hazlo. Pero te advierto que para cuando llegues a su habitación estaré muy lejos de…

—No se lo diré —lo interrumpió en menor—. Quiero encontrar a nuestro hermano tanto como tú, pero temo dejar a Leo y que… Ya sabes; no volvamos a verlo nunca. Además, no tengo intenciones de contradecirlo.

—Siempre dándolo todo por Leo, Mikey. Así nunca podrás independizarte.

—No quiero eso, Raph. Quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes —declaró el más joven, a nada de romper en llanto.

El de rojo observó el semblante de su hermano y sabía que aún estaba muy sensible por todo lo sucedido recientemente; pero era hora de madurar. Splinter no volvería. Donatello ya no estaba junto a ellos, y él simplemente quería asegurarse de que no hubiera esperanza de encontrar a su hermanito y así poder marcharse para siempre de ese lugar.

Mikey estaría bien al lado de Leo, mientras este último se mantuviera con la cabeza fría y no explotara fuera de razón como en la última y fallida batalla contra el clan del pie. Aquella en la que Leonardo lo había obligado a abandonar a su propio padre.

—Despierta, Mikey. Esta familia no volverá a ser la misma.

Y se fue, dejando a Mikey desconsolado y con todas sus esperanzas puestas en él, pues sabía que la razón por la cual Raphael salía todas las noches a pesar de las oposiciones de Leonardo, no era para vigilar las calles de criminales nefastos, si no para encontrar al menos una mínima pista que lo llevara a encontrar a Donatello; vivo o muerto.

—¡Raph! —levantó la voz antes de que el mayor abandonara la guarida—. Por favor… vuelve.

El corazón de Raphael se aceleró en cuanto vio el rostro de su hermano rogarle que no perdiera la vida allá afuera, pues a pesar de las crudas palabras por su parte, el más pequeño seguía sin cambiar su opinión.

Asintió antes de alejarse.

Definitivamente aquella noche no podía morir a pesar de que estos últimos días le daba igual si regresaba a casa o no. Si Donnie había muerto ya no se daría cuenta de nada, pero si él desaparecía sin dejar rastro o aviso, Mikey quedaría aún más destrozado que ahora.

Y Leonardo… Bueno, simplemente no quería pesar en eso.

…

«¿Qué barrio es este?» pensó en cuanto llegó a la sima de un edificio de apenas cuatro niveles, pues era el más alto de todo alrededor.

Chistó con fastidio; cada noche se alejaba más de la ciudad, y esta vez no era la excepción, pues en su afán de encontrar una miserable pista que lo llevara al paradero de su hermano, fuera el destino que fuera, sentía que cada vez se alejaba más.

Suspiró; aquél lugar daba mala espina, pero se miraba que la calidad de vida era muy baja, y con ella el vandalismo, por lo que era imposible que el clan del Pie pusiera su interés en aquellas personas o negocios.

Tal vez los Dragones Purpura, pero no el clan liderado por la sucesora de Shredder.

Esa noche, por primera vez en semanas, consideró llegar temprano a casa.

Pero la fugaz presencia de una estilizada figura en el techo de un almacén aparentemente abandonado encendió su radar interno; lo espiaría un poco para saber exactamente de qué se trataba y poder largarse una vez a casa para secar las lagrimas de Mikey… Y tal vez pelear un poco con Leo.

Con sigilo, llegó hasta la ventanilla por la cual entró aquél hombre, y lo que vio en el interior definitivamente era el fruto del esfuerzo tras todos esos días en vela, pues a lo largo de aquella apenas alumbrada base, se encontraba el logotipo del viejo clan el Pie.

«¿Una base casi a las afueras de la ciudad? Esto no me gusta.»

Se aseguró de que el lugar estuviera completamente vacío antes de entrar y espiar de cerca un poco más, así que cuando aquél tipo vestido de negro desapareció, no dudo en entrar.

Se guió por la tenue luz que venía de algunas habitaciones aparentemente improvisadas pero la mayoría de ellas estaban vacías, y cuando estaba a punto de desesperarse y mandar todo al carajo, escuchó algo que le heló la sangre.

— _¡Maldita sea! ¡Quédate quieto, estúpido fenómeno de mierda!_

«¿F-fenómeno?»

Siguió escuchando, tratando de identificar cuantos hombres había dentro antes de entrar por sorpresa y darles una buena paliza a todos; eran simples ayudantes, no necesitaría la ayuda de Leo y Mikey.

— _¿Qué hizo esta vez?_ _—_ preguntó el recién llegado a sus compañeros _._

— _Intentó escapar de nuevo —_ le respondieron.

— _Te dije que le cortaras la garganta de una vez por todas. La señora estará agradecida con el simple hecho de que le lleves el cuerpo de esta malita aberración de la naturaleza._

Escuchó un golpe seco dentro de aquél lugar, impacientándose cada vez más por abrir aquella puerta y patearles el trasero a todas aquellas basuras.

— _¡Asqueroso depravado! —_ le dijeron a quien Raphael siguió _—. ¿Otra vez vas a jugar con esa cosa? ¡Estás loco!_

— _¡Si no quieren ver, entonces lárguense! —_ respondió quien parecía ser que lideraba al grupo _._

— _Eso haremos, maldito enfermo —dijeron los demás entre dientes._

«¿Qué mierda es lo que está ocurriendo ahí adentro?» se preguntó, ardiendo en deseos por saber exactamente de quién o qué estaban hablando.

— _N… no más… Por favor._

Aquello, simplemente lo hizo explotar por dentro, y para su sorpresa, todo pasó relativamente rápido, pues en cuanto aquellos cómplices de aquella basura humana abrieron la puerta, Raphael pudo verlo todo; parecieron aterrados al verlo ahí de pie, mientras que la persona a quien seguía, permanecía de rodillas frente a su hermano desaparecido, quien parecía no tener todo el control sobre su propio cuerpo.

Pero aquello que lo hizo perder la completa razón, fue el aparente mal estado en el que lo vio, pues todos esos moratones e infinidad de cortes sobre su piel no dejaban a dudas la constante tortura a la que era sometido a diario.

Y esa mirada perdida… definitivamente su hermano había sufrido mucho en ese lugar.

—¡Es otro de ellos! —alertó su líder—. ¡No lo dejen ir!

Los tres hombres restantes se abalanzaron sobre él e intentaron someterlo contra la pared, pero en cuestión de segundos Raphael reaccionó, evidentemente de una forma aún más violenta que de costumbre, dándoles una buena paliza fácilmente a sus agresores.

Quien permaneció dentro lo vio avanzar lentamente hacia él y tuvo miedo, pues el fuego en los ojos de la tortuga de rojo le decía que su destino sería nada bueno si lo atrapaba, así que sin dudarlo rodeó con un brazo a un adolorido Donatello mientras apuntaba a su cuello con un afilado shuriken.

Raphael se detuvo en seco, pero el miedo en el rostro del hombre le dijo exactamente lo que debía hacer; a toda velocidad desenfundó una de sus Sai y la arrojó justo en la mano con la que sostenía el arma, soltando rápidamente a Donatello mientras el fuerte ninja de rojo lo tomaba de la cabeza para arrojarlo hasta el otro lado de la amplia habitación.

Tomó a su hermano en brazos e intentó hacerlo reaccionar con un par de sacudidas, pero el más joven no reaccionó. Su mirada seguía perdida en el vacío.

—Donnie, soy yo; Raphael.

Suspiró de alivio en cuanto Donatello escuchó su voz, pues un repentino brillo apareció en su mirada castaña en cuanto supo de quién se trataba, reaccionando rápidamente a esos cálidos brazos que lo rodeaban con cariño.

—Raph… ¡Raphael!

Su hermano recuperó la energía como por arte de magia y rápidamente se sentó, pero los grilletes que permanecían en sus muñecas lo seguían torturando. El mayor se dio cuenta de esto, y con una fuerza desmedida logró abrir las viejas armas de tortura en su cuerpo.

Las arrojó lejos de ahí en cuanto estuvieron fuera del cuerpo mal herido de su hermano, salpicando un poco de sangre fresca sobre la que yacía seca sobre el sucio suelo de aquella bodega.

Raphael acarició sus manos y estudió aquellas muñecas torturadas; moradas y sin dejar de sangrar.

—Ya estás a salvo, hermano —le dijo, tratando de reconfortarlo.

Sintió el cuerpo frio de Donnie haciéndose espacio entre sus brazos cálidos, acomodándose en su pecho con mucho esfuerzo; finalmente lo escuchó suspirar de alivio. Anhelaba sentirse seguro, y eso lo reflejó en las lágrimas que formaron un delgado camino en aquellas sucias mejillas manchadas de polvo y sangre seca.

—Sabía que vendrían por mí —dijo contra el confortante pecho de su hermano—. Ustedes nunca me abandonarían. Lo sabía… Lo sabía.

Raphael apretó los puños sobre el caparazón de su hermano; ¿qué rayos le habían hecho esos malnacidos para que Donatello estuviera a punto de perder las esperanzas por volver a casa?

—Levántate —ordenó—. Vayamos a casa; te daré un buen baño y le ordenaré a Mikey que te haga algo delicioso para cenar. Te aseguro que no objetará si le doy un buen…

—¡Ah! ¡Rapha! ¡Espera!

Intentó levantar a Donatello tomándolo de ambos antebrazos para tratar de no lastimarlo tanto, pero tras elevarlo un poco, el más joven se estremeció y gimió adolorido, alarmando a su hermano inmediatamente.

Sintió algo de miedo al considerar seriamente que no podría moverlo de aquel lugar; ¿y si tenía alguna hemorragia interna? ¿Algún hueso roto? No sabía exactamente la gravedad de ello, pero sabía de antemano, gracias al mismo Donatello, que aquello solía ser de cuidado.

—¿Necesitas ayuda para caminar?

Pero Donatello no respondió y simplemente se arrojó, nuevamente, a sus brazos, esta vez aferrándose con mucha fuerza a él, aparentemente importándole poco el dolor que aquellas heridas en todo el cuerpo le causaban.

—Uno de ellos, Rapha —expresó sobre su pecho, soportando fuertemente las ganas de llorar para no ensuciar el cuerpo de su hermano—. Hizo lo que quiso conmigo estas dos semanas… Y después planeaba asesinarme y llevar mi cadáver con Karai para volverse parte de las tropas principales del Clan del Pie después de ganar su confianza.

—¿A qué te refieres, Donnie? ¡¿Qué rayos fue lo que te hicieron?!

Pero Donatello no respondía, por lo que tuvo que buscar respuestas recorriendo el cuerpo de su hermano con la limitada vista tras tenerlo casi hecho ovillo entre sus brazos.

Entonces, detuvo su recorrido en la parte baja del caparazón, guiando la mano propia hasta sus muslos, donde rápidamente sus dedos se llenaron de sangre fresca cuando los rozó ligeramente cerca de su zona más privada.

Aquél era el único lugar de su cuerpo que seguía sangrando.

Aquél era el único lugar que realmente parecía dolerle.

—Lo siento… ¡No pude evitarlo!

Sintió que en cualquier momento sus venas explotarían ante tal declaración hecha por su hermano; aquellos hombres utilizaron el cuerpo de su hermano a gusto propio, y por lo que había escuchado anteriormente, tenían planeado en un tiempo no muy lejano, asesinarlo, terminando así con el seguro sufrimientos tras estas semanas de secuestro.

Deshizo el abrazo rápidamente y se dirigió hasta el hombre que seguía lloriqueando en el suelo gracias a la Sai clavada en una de sus manos, el cual, al verlo caminar nuevamente hacia él con el rostro deformado por la furia, intentó tomar una katana que no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí e intentó defenderse, pero una fuerte patada en el rostro lo hizo rebotar contra la pared, escuchándose algo dentro de él romperse con facilidad.

—¿Qué quieres que haga con él, Donnie? —preguntó el mayor sin quitarle la vista de encima a ese despojo de ser humano.

Escuchó la respiración cansada del menor, y después de algunos segundos más, recibió la respuesta que tanto anhelaba.

—No me importa —dijo, con rencor inyectado en cada una de sus palabras—. Pero no lo dejes ir.

—Tus deseos son órdenes.

El rostro de aquél hombre se volvió de terror total cuando después de hacer sonar sus nudillos y darle un par de golpes a puño cerrado en el rostro, Raphael tomó la katana, e imitando perfectamente los adiestrados movimientos de su hermano mayor, rebanó la garganta del ahora suplicante hombre, quien evidentemente temía por su vida.

Sorprendido, Donatello observó con detalle el sufrimiento en el rostro de aquel tipo mientras lentamente la vida se escapaba por sus ojos; quería gritar, pedir ayuda, pero Raphael había cortado el lugar exacto para dejarlo son voz.

Su hermano se había tomado el concepto muy enserio y él nunca imaginó que llegaría tan lejos simplemente por vengar el daño que le hicieron.

Y Raphael… Él sabía la razón exacta por la cual había llegado tan lejos esta vez, pero nunca imaginó aquella sensación tan ardiente y abrazadora recorrer sus venas, mientras aquella sangre seguía saliendo del cuerpo ya sin vida de quien había ultrajado sin piedad el cuerpo de su hermano.

No sabía qué sensación era la que lo hacía sentir así; si el poder tomar venganza en nombre del otro, o el hecho de que había asesinado por primera vez en su vida.

Se giró lentamente, apresurando su paso cuando vio a Donatello un tanto aturdido por la escena recién presenciada.

Aplicó fuerza para quitarle el resto de los grilletes y desvió la mirada varias veces antes de ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Por favor no me mires así —pidió el mayor, sintiendo esos ojos grandes y redondos sobre su persona todo el tiempo.

Donatello dijo nada; simplemente se dejó guiar por su hermano hasta la salía del viejo edificio, donde lo dejó descansar recargado a una pared antes de volver a la escena del crimen.

—Por favor no a regreses a ese lugar —suplicó el más joven—. De verdad… Quiero ir a casa.

—Tardaré un minuto, lo prometo.

Donatello no pudo objetar; sabía exactamente la razón por la cual Raphael se adentraba nuevamente a esa bodega a medio abandonar; iba a terminar lo que había comenzado, pues aún quedaban soldados del Pie ahí dentro… vivos.

…

—¡DONNIE!

Michelangelo corrió a toda velocidad cuando vio a sus dos hermanos entrar por la puerta principal de la guarida, pues el insomnio se había apoderado de su cuerpo por lo que decidió ver televisión mientras esperaba que Raphael regresara sano y salvo. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que no sólo el rudo ninja había llegado con bien a casa, si no que traía consigo a un vivo, aunque mal herido, Donatello.

El más joven no perdió el tiempo y abrazó a su hermano con todas sus fuerzas, lo que alertó a Raphael. Quiso quitárselo de encima, pero vio que a Donatello parecía importarle poco el dolor cuando su hermanito lo estrechó en sus brazos, mientras un par de lágrimas se aferraban a no salir de sus ojos aún y cuando la felicidad no se comparaba con nada en estos momentos.

El de rojo observó la escena, impacientándose cada vez más al querer llevar a Donatello a su laboratorio cuanto antes para curar todas aquellas herida, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Leonardo, quien repentinamente apareció en la sala común y se quedó helado al ver a su hermano ahí, frente a él y recibiendo cariño excesivo por parte de Michelangelo.

Donatello se percató de la nueva presencia y le sonrió, como nunca en su vida lo había hecho.

—Estoy de vuelta, Leo.

Tras escuchar su voz, el joven líder reaccionó, apartando a Mikey para darle un cálido abrazo a su hermano, quien hasta hace unos momentos permanecía desaparecido.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó cuando se apartó de él, viéndolo asentir con pesadez—. ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Qué pretendía Karai al retenerte tanto tiempo a su lado?

—Ella nunca se enteró de que esos infelices tenían a Donnie, aunque el propósito de esos mal nacidos era llevárselo para poder ser recompensados de alguna manera —respondió Raphael, evitando si quiera que su hermano abriera la boca—. Puedes estar feliz; ahora no tendrás que matar a tu novia.

—Guarda silencio, Raphael —ordenó el mayor—. Por esta vez no te diré nada, ya que, aún y cuando desobedeciste mis órdenes, lograste encontrar a nuestro hermano. Ahora déjame hablar con Donnie y que él me cuente lo que ocurrió.

—Lo siento, Leo —se disculpó el de morado cuando vio que sus hermanos mayores estaban a nada de comenzar una nueva discusión—. Esta vez seré yo quien decline; ahora, sólo quiero tomar un baño y dormir. Realmente no quiero hablar de lo que sucedió. Por favor no te molestes.

Leonardo torció un poco su boca al escuchar las palabras de su hermano; ¿realmente lo consideraba tan inflexible como para creer que se enojaría con él por desear algo tan obvio?

—Descuida, Donnie. Estás en todo tu derecho de tener un merecido descanso, así que no te preocupes por los detalles; lo realmente importante es que ya estás en casa.

Donatello sonrió, agradeciendo sin palabras que su hermano respetara su decisión; en verdad no deseaba que sus hermanos se enteraran de la pesadilla que había vivido. Por lo menos no por ahora, pues Raphael y Leonardo parecían más molestos que nunca el uno con el otro como para que ambos tuvieran más preocupaciones sin sentido.

Debía ser fuerte y superarlo en silencio, así haría más amena la pesada carga de la guerra entre ambos clanes que estaba cada vez más cerca.

—Andando, Donnie —lo tomó de la mano el entusiasta ninja de los nunchakus después de secar sus lágrimas y sorber un moco travieso—. Curaré tus heridas y después te arroparé en tu cama para que puedas dormir un poco.

—No, espera, Mikey —se resistió a caminar—. Muero de hambre, y Rapha me dijo que tú me prepararías algo delicioso cuando volviera a casa.

Raphael y Leonardo se observaron tras el extraño comportamiento de su hermano; él parecía haberlo pasado realmente mal durante estas semanas, y ahora llegaba a casa realmente animado y aparentando que las cosas no habían pasado a mayores.

Michelangelo simplemente asintió, feliz por ser útil en su propósito de darle a Donatello una grata bienvenida a casa.

—¡Prepararé algo delicioso sólo para ti! —dijo, canturreando.

Quien por ahora permanecía sin su bandana púrpura, observó con ilusión la figura de su hermano marcharse rumbo a la cocina para después dirigir sus suplicas a Raphael quien no le había quitado la vista de encima todo este tiempo.

—Ayúdame a tomar un baño, por favor —le pidió al ninja de rojo—. Necesito quitarme toda esta suciedad.

Leonardo se hizo a un lado para permitirle a su rudo hermano tomar a Donnie de la mano, dirigiéndolo así a las regaderas más cercanas dentro de aquella guarida húmeda. Los observó alejarse a paso lento mientras pensaba en que su hermano parecía estar consciente de que Splinter había dejado este mundo al mismo tiempo en que fuera arrebatado de su lado, pues en ningún momento había preguntado por él.

…

—¿Porqué no se lo dijiste? —preguntó Raphael, mientras enjabonaba con suavidad el caparazón de su hermano.

Donatello permanecía sentado en una tina mientras el mayor lo ayudaba a limpiar bien su parte trasera, así que vio claramente cuando este negó con la cabeza llena de pequeñas burbujas que reventaban cada vez más seguido.

—No lo sé —suspiró—. Nuestro hermano parece muy presionado. Simplemente le estoy ahorrando un disgusto.

—Esto no es cualquier cosa, Donnie. Esos infelices abusaron de ti; no podemos dejar este tipo de cosas en el olvido tan fácilmente. Debemos hacer algo al respecto.

—Precisamente es lo que quiero evitar —dijo con voz tranquila, incomodando un poco a quien con mucha paciencia lo ayudaba a tomar un baño—. Lo último que deseo en estos momentos es que ustedes quieran tomar venganza contra el Pie y decidan actuar. Son pequeñeces, Raph, y me destrozaría perderlos por algo que ya pasó y que simplemente debo olvidar. Sólo así podremos seguir con nuestras vidas.

Pero el mayor no estaba muy convencido de que las palabras de su hermano fueran autenticas; cuando encontró a Donatello, tenía miedo, y pudo verlo claramente en sus ojos antes y después de…

—Además —el más joven interrumpió sus pensamientos—, tú mismo te encargaste de solucionar el problema al asesinar a esos Pie, ¿no es así?

Raphael no dijo más; Donnie tenía razón. Tras quitarle la vida a esos ninjas, los cuales consideraba los más deshonrosos que tenía la mala fortuna de conocer, solamente él y su hermano conocían la realidad ocurrida tras esas paredes de aquella bodega en medio de uno de los barrios más pobres que rodeaban la ciudad de Nueva York.

—Donnie…

—No te preocupes, Rapha… —intervino antes de que continuara—… no diré nada acerca de tus impulsos asesinos si tu no dices palabra alguna de lo que esos hombres me obligaron a hacer. Será nuestro secreto.

No estaba dispuesto a creer aquellas palabras, pero Donatello tuvo el impulso de girar su cuerpo y regalarle una tenue sonrisa que evidenciaba la complicidad que deseaba compartir con él.

Después de todo, tenía razón; hasta ahora pudo pensar claramente que no había necesidad de quitarle la vida a esos hombres por su propia mano, pues estaba seguro que si Karai se enteraba de lo bajo que habían caído sus lacayos, ella misma habría aniquilado a esos tres mal nacidos que habían saciado sus instintos más bajos con su hermano.

Si de algo estaba seguro, era del sentido del honor que residía en la joven Kunoichi a pesar de ser del bando contrario.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando Donatello se levantó de la tina y le pidió que le diera una toalla; su hermano estaba dispuesto a guardar el secreto con tal de que nadie se enterara de aquello que había desprestigiado su integridad como hombre, y claro que por él estaba dispuesto a callar, aún y cuando gracias a esto no podría pedir consejos sobre cómo ayudar a Donnie a superar este tipo de situaciones, pues definitivamente el era la peor enfermera y sicólogo sobre la faz de la tierra…. Y bajo esta.

Ayudó a Donnie a llegar hasta su laboratorio, donde lo obligó a tomar asiento en la camilla que el joven cerebrito tenía para los chequeos médicos y se hizo de un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Comenzó por desinfectar todas sus heridas a pesar de que estas ya se habían limpiado con jabón y agua anteriormente, y después colocó un sin número de vendas en todo su cuerpo para cubrirlas.

—Pareces una paleta —dijo un tanto divertido, cruzándose de brazos al ver tantas partes del cuerpo de su hermano cubiertas con vendajes blancos y banditas color piel humana; algunas más con figuras de dulces y animalitos caricaturescos, cortesía de Mikey.

—Gracias —respondió, tomándose con humor la referencia de su hermano—. Ahora, sólo ayúdame a bajar de la camilla; caminaré por mi propio pie hasta la sala. No quiero dormir aún y prefiero ver algo de televisión.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Por su puesto, aún no tengo ni un poco de sueño.

—No me refería a eso… —le hizo saber—… Si no que, ¿estás seguro de que ya te sientes mejor y que puedes caminar por toda la guarida sin problema?

—¿A qué viene eso? —preguntó el menor, confundido.

—Quedaste muy lastimado; y no sólo mentalmente, si no que, esas herías que tienes ahí abajo…

—Estoy bien, de verdad —lo interrumpió. Realmente no quería hablar de eso.

Raphael asintió y le dio la mano el menor para que bajara de la camilla.

Después de dar unos cuantos pasos hasta la puerta del laboratorio, Donatello lo obligó a que lo soltara, comenzando a andar por si mismo bajo la atenta mirada de Raphael.

Repentinamente, se detuvo, pidiéndole al mayor que se acercara con una simple mirada.

—Muchas gracias por no rendirte tan fácil. Esa terca cabecita tuya me salvó la vida.

Y tras estas palabras, el joven cuya bandana púrpura permanecía ausente en estos momentos, tomó el rostro de Raphael y lo acercó al propio, regalándole un tierno y furtivo beso en los labios que duró escasos dos segundos.

Cuando se separó, vio a su hermano enrojecer por completo; estaba más que confundido con esa acción por parte del chico genio.

—¿Q-qué rayos fue eso? —preguntó, completamente sonrojado por aquella mirada castaña que no paraba de observarlo.

—Tu recompensa —le guiñó un ojo—. Dicen que cuando un caballero salva a una damisela en peligro, esta se deja desposar por él. Pero como yo no te voy a dar mi mano, prefiero simplemente pagarte con un beso. Además, eres mi hermano; sería raro, ¿no crees?

—¿Y no te bastaba un simple "gracias Raphael"?

—Es que es divertido verte perder los estribos.

Y tras soltar una ligera carcajada, Donnie dirigió sus pasos, lentamente, hacia la salita común de la guarida con su nuevo guardaespaldas pisándole la sombra y sin despegarse de él en ningún momento.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, se encontraron con que Leonardo ya había tomado asiento en la parte central del sofá más grande de la guarida y cambiaba con desanimo los canales; aparentemente sin algún interés particular por la programación de media noche. Vio a sus hermanos entrar y se deshizo de ese porte perezoso que en cualquier momento le permitiría dormir, pero lo alarmó ver que Raphael ayudaba, sólo un poco, a que Donatello pudiera dar pequeños pasos hasta quedar sentado justo al lado del joven y líder absoluto de que aquél peculiar grupo.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó, tratando de no sonar como todo un cascarrabias—. Deberías estar en cama y en espera de que Mikey te lleve la cena.

—Quiero ver un poco de televisión basura. Y ahora que también pareces muy entretenido, quisiera hacerte compañía —dijo con un poco de burla en sus palabras.

Leonardo suspiró con resignación al ver súplica en la mirada de Donatello; realmente quería aquello, así que no tuvo el corazón para negárselo, palmeando el espacio libre a su lado derecho.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó el de azul a Raphael cuando lo vio ayudar a Donatello tomar asiento—. ¿Seguirás a nuestro hermano a todos lados? Ni siquiera lo dejaste tomar un baño a solas.

—Cuidaré de él hasta que se recupere por completo —sentenció, tomando asiento al otro lado de Leonardo.

—Todos —enfatizó el de azul—… Cuidaremos de él hasta que se recupere.

—Como sea —finalizó.

Después de un duelo de miradas entre Raphael y Leo, este último volteó a ver a su hermano menor y se sorprendió al ver que en lugar de fastidio en su rostro, como solía suceder cada que tenían una riña, su juvenil rostro dibujaba una gran sonrisa mientras no dejaba de verlos completamente entretenido por aquella escena.

—¡Pero qué sonrisa tan linda! —interrumpió Mikey, llegando con una bandeja repleta de bocadillos dulces y cuatro tazas con chocolate caliente.

Donatello agradeció el gesto sin borrar aquella expresión, y tomando de inmediato la taza que su hermanito le entregó con mucho cuidado para no quemarse, le hizo espacio a su lado para que los acompañara en aquel amplio sofá.

Mikey tenía intenciones de persuadir a sus hermanos para que le contaran aquello que había provocado una sonrisa así de grande en el rostro del recién llegado, pero Donatello comenzó a degustar con algo de prisa los panecillos y las tartas frías, probando un poco de cada uno para comenzar, dando después un par de tragos a la bebida caliente que dejó en su labio superior un bigote de espuma achocolatada.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? —preguntó Leo, perplejo.

Donatello se sintió observado y terminó de tragar todo lo que tenía en la boca; Leo y Mikey seguían asombrados, mientras Raphael permanecía en la misma posición, apenas observando de reojo aquella escena que ninguno de los tres pareció esperar hasta unos días después del regreso del chico genio.

Leo quitó esa cara de extrañeza, y sonriendo, le palmeó el hombro mientras lo alentaba a seguir degustando la cena de aquella noche. Le siguió Mikey, mencionando que no se preocupara por la cantidad, pues había preparado suficiente para todos y aún quedaba una parte del menú en la cocina.

Satisfecho por aquello, Donnie siguió comiendo, esta vez un poco más despacio y ya sin todos aquellos ojos sobre él, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

—¿Qué es esa basura que están viendo, chicos? —preguntó el menor de los hermanos al mismo tiempo en que se mostraba en pantalla algunos paisajes donde animales salvajes viajaban en manadas y un hombre no paraba de hablar sobre lo maravillosas que eran las migraciones.

—Es entretenimiento cultural, genio —bufó el mayor.

—¡Uh! ¡Escuché que darían un maratón de cuarenta y ocho horas ininterrumpidas de Capitán Planeta! —dijo, provocando que sus hermanos mayores cambiaran las expresiones en sus rostros.

—Yo voto por esa —Donatello fue el primero en apoyar su idea, anticipando las respuestas, seguramente positivas, de sus hermanos restantes.

Mikey se levantó a toda prisa y fue a la cocina por más bocadillos y algunas botanas extras para no levantarse de su lugar en mucho tiempo; sería una noche divertida y podía intuirlo desde el ya.

Leonardo pasó los canales hasta llegar a aquél donde solían pasar series y películas viejas exclusivas de los 90´s, y en cuanto dejó el mando sobre la mesa frente al sofá, extendió sus brazos a lo largo de todo el respaldo.

Sintió a Donatello removerse un poco; parecía no poder quedarse en la misma posición por mucho tiempo, pues sus heridas parecían ser dolorosas aún y cuando su hermano no quería aparentarlo.

Sus pensamientos se fueron lejos de esa guarida cuando pensó en lo doloroso que sería explicarle por la mañana, los detalles de la muerte de su padre y la forma en la que lo habían despedido… sin él acompañándolos.

En estos momentos Donatello quería parecer más fuerte de lo que comúnmente dejaba ver, pues en ningún momento había preguntado por su mentor, o por lo menos el lugar donde ahora descansaba para siempre. Y no era porque ignorara la situación, pues el joven genio aún permanecía a su lado hasta momentos después de que Shredder le arrebatara la vida al hombre que los crió como a unos hijos; y viceversa, pues al final, Splinter lo había arrastrado con él camino al descanso eterno.

Raphael observó ausencia en la mirada del nuevo cabecilla del clan Hamato pero decidió no darle importancia, pues seguramente se encontraba en alguno de aquellos trances que se imponía a sí mismo para pensar con claridad.

En estos momentos, lo que más tenía preocupado a Raphael, era el extraño comportamiento de Donatello, pues nadie se mostraba así de feliz y pacifico después de haber experimentado dos semanas de secuestro a manos de unos depravados como lo eran aquellos soldados del Pie.

Aquello no era normal, y estaba seguro que Leonardo también se había percatado de aquello, aún y cuando no sabía las terribles cosas que le habían hecho a su hermano mientras se encontraba alejado de ellos.

«¡Maldición, Donnie!». Se dijo mentalmente, pues este no era el lugar ni la hora indicada para comenzar una discusión. «Te violaron, maldita sea. Deberías estar un poco más a la defensiva.»

Había algo diferente en Donatello… Y estaba dispuesto a mantenerse firme con la decisión que había tomado aquella noche; ayudaría a Donnie a recuperarse poco a poco y le obligaría a mencionarle la razón por la cual parecía tan alegre y despreocupado.

Por su parte, Donatello no podía creer que por fin, y después de incesables días en los que pensó que no volvería a ver televisión con sus hermanos, que no probaría más las extrañas pero deliciosas recetas de Mikey o que incluso no volvería a reparar las cosas que Raphael destruía por accidente; o cien por ciento consiente.

En su mente no dejaban de dar vueltas todos los horrores que había escuchado mediante aquellos soldados de baja categoría cada vez que decidían contarle las cosas, aún con el pensamiento de que no saldría de esa bodega con vida.

En qué grave error habían caído, pues en estos momentos, el más listo sabía de antemano todas las jugadas futuras el Pei; incluyendo aquella que estaba especialmente hecha para quitarles la vida.

Tomó nuevamente la taza con chocolate y decidió hacer aquél pensamiento a un lado;

Estaba nuevamente en casa, y por ahora, eso era lo único que le importaba.

…Continuará.

 **¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! No olviden comentar.**

 **Los quiere:**

 **Miss GRavedad.**


End file.
